Fumar es Perjudicial para la salud (Usami x Misaki)
by Sioa Shun Uchiha-San
Summary: Cuando se te mete una idea en la cabeza es casi imposible alejarla hasta comprobarla. Misaki se dio cuenta que todo sabe mejor de los labios de su Seme. Oneshot


Tucumán, 30 de enero del 2013

Notas de Sioa: Esto es un fail, quiero decir… la escena era como:

*-se ve a la autora tirada en la cama boca abajo pensado "quiero un cigarrillo" mete las manos en su bolso, alcanza la cigarrera la abre y "fuck no! Olvide comprar" entonces frustrada se queda tirada pensando en su mundo rosa lleno de yaoi y yuri… y… le idea salvaje aparece, se imagina a Misaki fumando y entonces… "mierda tengo que escribir eso… demonios… quiero un cigarrillo" y la muchacha se arrastra a su escritorio despeinada, se pone los lentes y… "a escribir"… corren los minutos y la pagina sigue en blanco… "mi cerebro me odia!"-* bueno al fin como ven me ilumine… pero esto sigue siendo un fail, no puede ser que me saliera un fic solo por la abstinencia de cigarrillo.

Disfruten el oneshot.

Fumar es perjudicial para la salud, Misaki.  
By Sioa-san

Estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, miraba por la ventana no le estaba dando ni la mas mínima atención a la clase, la razón era su amado Usagi con el que había tenido una pequeña "discusión", en realidad ni a eso llegaba. Suspirando volvió a recordar ese pequeño desacuerdo entre ellos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-Flash Back. -.-.-.-.-.-

-Usagi-san ya deja de fumar, ¡te dará cáncer!- protestaba el menor viendo al escritor prenderse el quinto cigarrillo del día. O al menos el quinto que el venia.

-De algo hay que morir Misaki. Además ahora fumo menos, antes era peor- aclaro encogiéndose de hombros mientras seguía escribiendo en su portátil.

-¿Cómo que de algo hay que morirse? Usagi-baka no vuelvas a contestarme así- grito, en verdad molesto, aquel comentario le había herido, aunque le costara admitirlo él se preocupaba por Usami Akihiko, y que le contestara tan despreocupadamente sobre algo que él consideraba impensable le dolió, porque si… él quería pensar que Usagi viviría para siempre a su lado y que nunca tendría que decirle adiós.

Akihiko noto su error y tomo en sus brazos a Misaki, besando sus mejillas dulcemente, para luego besar sus labios, sosteniéndolo con la suficiente fuerza como para que los forcejeos de este no lograran apartarlo. –Misaki, no quise decirlo así… es solo que es mi vicio, me ayuda a relajarme cuando estoy presionado, o a disfrutar de un momento tranquilo… prometo que algún día lo dejare… pero por el momento no quiero hacerlo… a demás no moriré por esto… yo moriré de viejo tomado de tu mano mientras estemos plácidamente dormidos después de muchísimos años de felicidad hijos y nietos- afirmo haciendo al menos escandalizarse y comenzar a forcejear nuevamente hasta lograr alejarlo.

-No entiendo que le vez de relajante o… no se… sabroso a esa cosa- protesto pro ultimo mientras doblaba la ropa limpia y la ponía en el canasto para planchar.

Usami sonrió, vio su oportunidad perfecta, dio una última calada a su cigarrillo y se acercó a Misaki. -¿Quieres saberlo? Entonces… pruébalo de mis labios. – Misaki no entendió a que se refería, entonces vio a su novio exhalar el humo "toxico" frente a su rostro y luego besar sus labios de forma apasionada y suave.

Como de costumbre se resistió, pero finalmente cedió a aquello con gusto y placer, envolviendo sus brazos en su cuello, el gusto de sus labios era ligeramente más amargo y seco, era extraño pero en cierta medida no le desagradaba de hecho, le daba un toque más… ¿varonil? No sabía cómo describirlo, pero se sentía cautivado. No es como si fuera la primera vez que Usagi-san lo besaba después de fumar, pero si era la primera vez en la que si se había parado a saborear la esencia de la boca del mayor con detenimiento. Y sin dudas le dejo cautivado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-Fin del Flash back-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un librazo que fue a dar justo en su cabeza lo saco de sus recuerdos sobándose adolorido el golpe.

-Si piensa seguir pensando en los pajaritos del parque puede largare de mi clase señor Takahashi- grito desde el pizarrón el demonio Kamijou, suspiro y decidió volver su atención a la clase, ese profesor le aterraba, aunque había algo de dulzura en su mirada, la había notado, quizás no era tan malo fuera de la universidad, pero dando clases… en verdad le aterraba.

Una vez finalizada la case suspiro, seguía algo distraído, Sumi no había asistido a clases ese día y se sentía algo solo, pero aun así agradecía su ausencia, porque este siempre sabía que era lo que pasaba por su cabeza, y siempre lograba empeorar sus preocupaciones con preguntas o reflexiones indirectas que luego le torturaban por días.

Ya habían terminado sus clases pero no quería volver a casa, asique se dirigió a la confitería, compro algo para comer y se sentó junto a la ventana, miraba el paisaje, a la gente moverse, los estudiantes alborotados entrando y saliendo del campus o simplemente tirados en el pasto estudiando y disfrutando del hermoso día que se ofrecía.

Suspiro por enésima vez esa tarde, y tras terminar de comer se dirigió a la salida, se sentó en una banca y se quedo allí, solo y pensativo mirando el cielo, no sabía porque le daba tantas vueltas al asunto, pero cuando algo se instalaba en su cabeza no lo dejaba en paz por horas, a veces por días o semanas. Maldita sea la hora en la que se pregunto qué era lo que tenia de atractivo fumar.

Entonces vio a un hombre mayor acercarse a él, aprecia ser un poco más grande que Usagi, vestía una camisa blanca, con un pantalón de vestir negro una corbata desarreglada, el cabello negro bien peinado, gesto algo preocupado, ojos azules obscuros, alto y tenía que decirlo, era muy apuesto. El sujeto se sentó a su lado y lo miro.

-jovencito ¿Qué es lo que te sucede?- pregunto el adulto mirándolo, haciendo que este se sonrojada y negara con la cabeza.

-No es nada, me estoy ahogando en un vaso de agua, es algo que no tiene mucho sentido- le comunico, ante eso el mayor suspiro sacando de su bolsillo un cigarrillo y lo encendió dando una profunda calda.

Misaki en verdad no entendía ¿Qué le ve la gente de delicioso o atractivo? Esa cosa podía matarlos ¿Qué no lo entendían? O ¿será que era demasiado delicioso y adictivo como para que eso importe? Aun así ¿Cómo podía esa cosa saber bien si olía horrible?

-¿Qué sucede? – pregunto el mayor al notar que el castaño lo miraba fijo, cuando noto que lo que veía era el objeto en su mano se rio y sacando su cajetilla le ofreció. -¿quieres uno? Toma tranquilo, no me molesta, comencé a fumar cuando era menor que tú- admitió como si nada.

-No, No es eso.. amm – en ese momento se dio cuenta de que no conocía al sujeto y enmudeció.

Riendo el mayor guardo cajetilla. –Miyagi Yo, he dado clases un par de veces en tu salón al suplir a Kamijou, pero parece que no me recuerdas… ¿tú eres?- pregunto esperando la debida presentación.

-Takahashi Misaki.- se presento el joven y le sonrió. – me disculpo por verlo de esa forma, pero es que – suspiro débilmente. -¿podría contestarme una pregunta Sensei?- pregunto girándose a penas a verlo, totalmente sonrojado y desviándole la mirada mientras sus manos jugaban nerviosas entre ellas entre sus piernas, como un gesto normal en el estudiante.

El adulto sentía que le iba a dar algo, ese niño era muy tierno, por un segundo fantaseo con su Shinobu en esa misma escena preguntándole de esa dulce manera si podía resolver sus dudas referentes a su inexperiencia en las artes de "amar", e inevitablemente un desangre nasal lo azotó, intentado disimular sus poco puritanos pensamientos, asintió mientras llevaba un pañuelo a su nariz limpiando el desastre. –Claro Takahashi-kun… pregunta. –

-¿Qué siente cuando fuma? – pregunto viendo la cara de sorpresa y desconcierto del mayor negó con su cabeza todo rojo y comenzó a tartamudear. –es que, he discutido hoy con mi casero porque el fuma mucho y me preocupa que pueda enfermarse- le admite al mayor intentado desviar la mirada pero notando la sonrisa débil y comprensiva que esbozaba el mayor. – el caso es que él me dijo que no lo dejaría, porque lo relajaba y que se yo que mas… pero aun no lo entiendo ¿Qué le ve de atractivo a fumar si sabe que le hace daño?- pregunto el muchacho viendo a su profesor que solo soltó una carcajada divertida, haciendo que el castaño frunciera el ceño.

-Takahashi-kun, es difícil explicar que es lo que uno siente cuando fuma, alivio, consuelo, relajación, a veces depende de la marca que uno fume el sabor es diferente y te da otra sensación, cada persona experimenta algo diferente, no es que sea especial ni mágico ni mucho menos, simplemente es algo que algunas personas nos grada y a otras simplemente no- contesto despeinando al menor que sonreía, logrando comprender medianamente lo que su profesor quería explicarle. –Sin embargo… - volvió a tantear su bolsillo y tomo un cigarrillo y su encendedor, coloco el objeto en sus labios y lo prendió dando una profunda calda para luego ofrecérselo al menor junto a él. –Si quieres comprender del todo lo que se siente, tienes que experimentarlo, una calada no te hará daño, y prefiero que si sigues con esa curiosidad lo pruebes conmigo, que soy un adulto responsable que con un grupo de adolescentes tontos que pueden llegar a darte algo que si te haga mucho daño.- le explico, viendo al muchacho fruente a él dudar. –Takahashi-kun, si no quieres hacerlo no voy a obligarte, es tu decisión… pero experimentar es parte de la experiencia de ser universitario, si no te gusta pues no tienes que volver a hacerlo nunca y ya.-

Una gotaza de sudor caía por su cabeza ¿adulto responsable? Como se atrevía a decir eso si le estaba ofreciendo un cigarrillo a uno de sus estudiantes. ¡Eso no tenía nada de responsable! Suspirando elevo su vista, encontrando los azules ojos del mayor y su suave sonrisa conciliadora.

-"parece como si me ofreciera un dulce, es como si dijera con su rostro que no me sucederá nada malo si estoy con él… es raro tiene aura protectora…"- pensaba el joven sintiéndose confiado al estar junto a ese hombre, indeciso y con la mano tembloroso tomo el cigarrillo y miro a su profesor sin saber qué hacer.

-Llévalo a tus labios- indico el mayor, tomando la mano de Misaki entre las suyas al verlo tembloroso y lo ayudo a colocar el objeto en su lugar. –aprieta los labios levemente Takahashi, intenta no mojar el filtro con tu saliva- indicaba, susurrando no muy cerca de su rostro, pero poniendo levemente nervioso al menor.

–"dios ¿que estoy haciendo? nii-chan siempre me dijo que fumar es malo, yo SÉ que fumar es malo"- pensaba el menor levemente asustado y nervioso, más que nada por saber que estaba cometiendo una travesura. A demás la voz ronca de su profesor solo lograba ponerlo más nervioso, ciertamente era un hombre apuesto, no podía evitar pensarlo aunque… nada se comparaba a la voz y al porte elegante y posesivo de su novio.

-Bien Takahashi… ahora inspira profundo, succionando levemente y luego sácalo de tus labios respira profundo y luego suéltalo… - le indico acercándose un poco en caso de que la nicotina mareara al inexperto cuerpo de su estudiante, tomándolo levemente por la cintura, solo por si acaso ya preparando su mano sobre su espalda para golpearlo si llegaba a ahogarse.

-¡Misaki! ¿Qué estás haciendo? – la voz de su seme lo saco de sus acciones y al inhalar se ahogo como nunca en su vida, además prácticamente estaba en brazos de su profesor, tosía irremediablemente, esa cosa era asqueroso le había quemado la garganta y la vía respiratoria de una sola vez, según el sabia a carbón quemado, a ceniza de asado, no sabía definirlo pero era horrible, espantoso y aun no podía dejar de toso había tirado al diablo el cigarrillo y la sorpresa de escuchar la vos de Usami Akihiko solo lo habían hecho ponerse aun mas nervioso.

Miyagi golpeaba divertido la espalda de su alumno, al verlo tan ahogado y saco del saco que llevaba en su mano una botellita con agua ofreciéndosela al muchacho, cuando reparo en que alguien había llamado a su alumno y levanto la vista encontrándose con un furioso Usami Akihiko. Algo desorientado le extendió su mano libre para presentarse.

-Miyagi Yo… soy profesor de literatura en esta universidad… - estaba a punto de preguntarle que hacia allí uno de los escritores más afamados de Japón cuando, ebrio de celos Akihiko lo golpeo en el rostro y levantó de un tirón al menor que trastabilló mareado aun con la sensación del tabaco en su boca.

-¡Misaki es mío!- le grito en la cara al hombre que sujetaba su mandibulado adolorida con una mano.

-Usagi-san… no… basta… Miyagi… es solo un… profesor- protesto entre toces el alumno recuperando un poco su compostura.

-Nos vamos de aquí Misaki- dijo mirando al hombre de forma acecina haciendo que se quedara pasmado por unos momentos. El profesor suspiro al verlos alejarse, era la segundo que el novio de alguien le rompía la cara por atrevido, se río por dentro, Akihiko no golpeaba tan duro como Nowaki, se rio, pero sintió toda su cara dolor.  
-Auch… en verdad... creo que es un empate- murmuro para sí mismo, con unas lagrimitas cómicas cayendo de sus ojos. –necesitare a mi enfermero personal- murmuro divertido y adolorido pensado en Shinobu vestido de enfermerita erótica y un nuevo desangre nasal le ataco sin remedio.

Dentro del auto el silencio era sepulcral, a Misaki le dolía la cabeza y aun estaba asqueado y algo mareado, quería llegar a casa para enjuagar su boca y cepillar sus dientes al menos 20 veces, nunca volvería a fumar en su vida, sabia espantoso. Seguía sin entender que era lo que a Usagi le gustaba de eso, suspiro pesadamente. Ya lo había probado y había llegado a una conclusión...

Llegaron al pent-house mucha antes de lo que Misaki se esperaba y ya estaban entrando cuando Akihiko lo tomo del brazo y lo estampo contra una pared, besándolo con algo de violencia y posesividad.

-¿Qué hacías con ese? ¿Qué hacías fumando con ese, Misaki?- exigía saber. - ¿desde hace cuanto fumas? – volvió a exigir una respuesta. –Y no me mientas porque sabré cuando lo hagas. –

Misaki parpadeo desconcertado y decidió ser honesto y no luchar por esa vez. –No hacía nada, estaba muy distraído porque seguía sin entender porque fumabas, cuando Miyagi-sensei me vio y se acerco para hablar conmigo. –ante aquello el escritor gruño, para él era muy obvio que ese tipejo quería aprovecharse de su Misaki. –No hagas eso, déjame terminar, como el también fuma le pregunte por qué lo hacía, me explico más o menos porque la gente fumaba y lo entendí a medias, y entonces me dijo que si quería entender bien debía probar y experimentar que se sentía, me ofreció el cigarrillo y dijo que no me obligaba, pero prefería que lo probara con él que iba a cuidarme que con mis compañeros que podrían engañarme y darme algo que me hiciera daño… como me sentí seguro a su lado acepte- ante aquello la mirada de Akihiko se endureció a un mas, su amado niño acaba de admitir que se sentía "seguro" en los brazos de otro hombre que no era él. Iba a matar a ese profesorsucho, ¿de donde había sacado su titulo si le ofrecía un cigarrillo a un tierno y dulce estudiante como Misaki? – El caso es que me estaba enseñado como hacerlo cuando te escuche llamarme y de torpe no se que hice pero me atragante y me quemo la garganta y comencé a toser, por dios sabe espantosamente feo- protesto el menor, mirando a su pareja.

-No quiero, me óyeme bien, no quiero que vuelvas a fumar o intentar algo por primera vez si no es conmigo- le dejo bien claro el mayor apoderándose de sus labios de forma apasionada, sujetando sus caderas, acariciando sus costados, pronto y seducido por el hecho de que su uke no se estaba resistiendo lo llevó hasta el sofá y lo tiro sobre él, bajando con beso sobre su cuello, mordiendo, dejando marca… todos tenían que ver que Misaki tenía dueño.

-Usagi-san- llamo el menor entre jadeos al sentir los besos en su cuello.

-¿Qué sucede Misaki? – pregunto en su oído, irguiéndose para mirarlo a los ojos.

-nunca más volveré a fumar, es asqueroso, hace daño y puede matarme- le dijo muy seguro de sus palabras. – De la única forma en la que me gusta… es de los labios de Usagi-san – admitió totalmente rojo recibiendo como premio por sus palabras un beso pasional y lujurioso.

-Me parece perfecto Misaki… - susurro luego de cortar el beso. –Tu único vicio seré yo- le aclaro metiendo sus manos bajo su camisa.

-Usagi-san ¿Dónde estás poniendo tus manos? … aumhg... espera… detente baka… - pero ya era demasiado tarde, lo único que podía hacer era dejarse consumir por su seme y su desbordante pación, con un pensamiento rondado su cabeza, era impresionante como algo que le pareció asqueroso al probarlo por si mismo, le causaba tal excitación y éxtasis al reconocer su saber en la boca de Usami Akihiko, quizás era cierto, y él… era su único vicio.

-.-.-.-.-Owari-.-.-.-.-

Notas finales: sahdouabdpaisdhasdasp dios… me quedo muy raro, espero que les haya gustado, me costó escribirlo porque no tenía la idea muy clara, y el titulo es una pendorchada xD pero no tenia imaginación, espero que lo hayan amado tanto como yo lo ame cuando lo escribí. (Por malos y feos que sean mis fic's yo los amo a todos, son mis hijitos Y.Y) -ignoren a la loca de mí por favor-

Bueno nos leemos la próxima entonces.  
Apenas es mi segundo fic de la pareja, por favor tengan piedad.

Matta ne


End file.
